Skarlet
Skarlet was a DLC character in Mortal Kombat 9. She was created by Shao Kahn with the use of the blood of the Outworld emperor's fallen enemies and sorcery. Skarlet is used only as a last resort. Her goal is to discover what Quan Chi is planning. She becomes a legitimate character and a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 11. She was voiced by Dana Lyn Baron in MK2011, who also voiced Sonya Blade. In MK11 she is voiced by Beata Poźniak. Biography Accidentally created as a buggy palette swap character of other female ninja characters in MK II, Skarlet was finally conceived as an entity in 2011 sequel/reboot. ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Skarlet first appeared as a DLC character in Mortal Kombat (2011). She was made by Shao Khan with the blood of warriors mixed with magic as a guard. Due to being able to become powerful quickly by draining the blood of her foes, she is usually chained up, only used when it's absolutely needed. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Comics Skarlet makes a appearance in the Mortal Kombat X tie-in comics. Reiko recruited her sometime around the Outworld civil war in secret. When the Shokan invaded Z'unkahrah, Skarlet snuck in to swipe Kotal Kahn's Kamidogu, which she gave to Havik. Havik was impressed in her courage, as she requested to learn Magik from the chaos cleric. He leads her to the cell of Cassie Cage, who he explains that she needs to fight her to gain her power. Later on, Skarlet fights, defeats, and chains Jacqui Briggs while Cassie watches, as Reiko returns with Earthrealm's Kamidogu. As he gets ready for Kotal Khan, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade to arrive, she cuts Reiko with both Kamidogu under his request. With enhanced power due to his blood, Skarlet slashes Jacqui with on of the Kamidogu, and as so, enslaves her to the Blood Code. Skarlet then tells Cassie her parents are arriving, and making sure to give them a "Proper bloody welcome", slashing her with the Kamidogu as well. Skarlet then joins Reiko along with some Red Dragon Clan members to fight Khan, Johnny, and Sonya, explaining her corruption of the two girls to the heroes after Reiko reveals his plans. And thus, the battle begins, with Kotal and D'Vorah easily beating the Red Dragon Troops, as Skarlet soon stabs the latter when she is distracted. However, D'Vorah's toxic blood stuns Skarlet, who attempts to help Reiko as he fights Kotal Khan as she sees Mileena arriving with her Tarkata army, much to her alarm. Skarlet stands in Mileena's path to Kotal, both sarcastically calling the battle awkward before teasing that Reiko went with Skarlet after she was disappointed with Mileena. Mileena tries to convinceher that Reiko might betray her, she laughs it off as a jealous remark, before revealing her power with the Blood Code before attacking her and killing several of her soldiers. Mileena does manage to land a blow with her sais, but Skarlet survives the blow and rushes at her, both calling herself a fellow child of Shao Khan and how she will share the throne with Reiko. However, as she does this, Ermac traps her in place, allowing Mileena to cut her legs off. Skarlet cries that the attack isn't lethal, but Mileena ignores as she knocks the ninja out. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Two years after the events of Mortal Kombat 11, Kronika, the keeper of time, has become dissatisfied with how history has unraveled, and begins preparing to undo time itself to create a 'New Era'. During Kotal Kahn's attempted execution of the Kollector, Skarlet is one of the many warriors who are caught up in the collison of past and present and end up in the Kotal Koliseum. Alongside her master, Shao Kahn, Black Dragons Kano and Erron Black, and Tarkata war chief Baraka. Along with them are Earthrealm's protectors, the past versions of the thunder god Raiden, his champions Liu Kang and Kung Lao, and the traitor Edenians, Kitana and Jade. Skarlet is one of the onlookers as Shao Kahn, Raiden and Kotal confront each other. During this exchange, Kotal laments on how she was one of the long-gone Outworld warriors, hinting that Mileena did indeed kill her. Skarlet then joins the battle to secure Shao Kahn back his throne after he challenges Kotal Kahn. After Kotal defeats Baraka, Skarlet uses her blood magic to pull Kotal into the lower catacombs of the koliseum. Kotal remarks on how she was once an orphan before becoming an assasin. Skarlet snaps back that it was better to thrive in Shao Kahn's courts then starve to death in the streets. She declares that though though the Osh-Tekk practice Blood Magik, she was the master, and battles the Kahn, but is defeated. Skarlet manages to escape between Kotal's reunion with Jade. Skarlet is among Shao Kahn's warriors who are saved by the Kytinn D'Vorah's arrival, and is present with her master as he learns of his own death at Raiden and the Elder Gods hands, and D'Vorah's own slaying of his heir Mileena, when Kronika arrives, offering the deposed emperor a greater empire in her New Era if he will reclaim Outworld and use its armies to protect her as she prepares to undo history. Skarlet remains by Shao Kahn's side as he moves his loyalists to the Tarkatan Kamp on the edges of Outworld's Wastelands, and after a failed attempt by Kotal and Jade to sneak into the kamp for a preemptive strike, resulting in their capture, convinces Shao Kahn to spare Jade. Shao Kahn, amused, asks why she wants Jade's blood so much, to which Skarlet eagerly replies that Edenian blood was "sweet" and a "rare commodity". As Skarlet painfully drains Jade of her blood as she screams in agony, her feeding is interrupted by the arrival of Kitana, supposedly held prisoner by two of Kotal's soldiers who wish to offer her to Shao Kahn. Though Skarlet is amused to see the Kahn's high and mighty daughter seemingly brought in by lowly soldiers, Skarlet sees through the deception almost instantly, identifying the soldiers as Liu Kang and Kung Lao respectively. after they both refuse to let her feed on Kitana and demand to see Baraka. Skarlet orders the Tarkata warriors to attack them while the Blood Mage herself moves in for Kitana, but is repelled by the princess's superior skills, forcing her to flee the tent, but is unable to escape Kitana. Skarlet snarls that the princess has betrayed her father, Kitana retorts that she was only Shao Kahn's daughter by conquest, the Kahn having stolen her from Edenia and the true father she never knew. To that, Skarlet mocks Kitana, saying the Edenian people and Kitana's own bloodline weak, before engaging the princess in battle, only to be vastly outmatched and defeated. After this, Skarlet's fate remains unknown. Though it's likely she was executed alongside those remaining loyal to Shao Kahn. Appearance Skarlet has red hair (possibly blood) tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with a tight red ninja half face mask. She has shoulder guards with a red top revealing cleavage and midriff and having slight muscular tone with abs. She has knives strapped to her thighs and wears red high heel boots. In the Mortal Kombat X comics, she wears the same outfit from the game, but later in the story she wears a black skin tight suit with double katanas on her hips. She still retains her red cloth and mask. Personality In Mortal Kombat (2011), Skarlet is displayed with little to no emotion, only caring about serving her master and completing her mission to discover Quan Chi's motive. In her ending, Skarlet is shown to be vengeful. As after learning Quan Chi manipulated her into killing Shao Kahn. she instantly hunted him down and slaughtered him and the Brotherhood of Shadow. In Mortal Kombat 11, Skarlet is presented as an addict. Feeling without her Blood-Magic she was worthless. Her loyalty to Shao Kahn and her need to prove herself to him is deeply expanded, to the point of obsession. She is vicious to anyone who betrays Shao Kahn, such as Kitana or Jade, believing they had everything and threw it all away. As an orphan who had nothing and starved daily, the concept of someone throwing everything away is shown to enrage her, as seen in her battle with Kitana. Powers and Abilities Skarlet's entire body is made of blood. She can teleport through blood, and the more blood she has on her body, the more stronger she becomes. She's also incredibly skilled on hand-to-hand combat using various kicks, elbows and palm attacks. She's also good at using her knives. Relationship Current Allies * Shao Kahn (killed by Raiden and the Elder Gods) * Shang Tsung (returns in DLC for MK 11) * Mileena (killed by D'Vorah * Old Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) * Noob Saibot (MIA) * D'Vorah (MIA) * Old Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in MKX comics) * Frost * Old Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) * Shinnok * Old Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) * Revenant Kitana (dead) * Revenant Kabal (dead) * Goro (dead) * Revenants * Old Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) * Movado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) * Revenant Kung Lao (dead) * Revenant Sindel (MIA) * Revenant Kurtis Stryker (MIA) * Rain (MIA) * Tanya (MIA) * Kollector (MIA) * Young Erron Black * Kano * Black Dragon * Jarek (MIA) * Red Dragon * Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) * Daegon * Onaga * Geras * Kronika * Young Kano (from original timeline) * Young Cyrax (from original timeline) * Young Sektor (from original timeline) * Young Kabal (from original timeline, MIA) * Young Shao Kahn (from original timeline dead) Former Allies * Sheeva * Shokan * Old Erron Black * Ermac * Young Baraka * Tarkata * Reptile * Saurian Enemies * Kitana Khan (young Kitana from original timeline current leader) * Eathrealm heroes * Raiden (currently retired mortal advisor to Liu Kang) * Old Johnny Cage * Bo' Rai Cho * Baraka * Kotal Kahn (former leader) * Jade * Old Sonya Bkade (sacrificed herself) * Old Jax Briggs * Tarkata * Reptile * Cassie Cage * Special Forces * Old Erron Black * Saurian * Sheeva * Scorpion * Shokan * Sub-Zero * Young Kung Lao (from original timeline current leader of the Shaolin Monks) * Young Sonya Blade (from original timeline) * Young Johnny Cage (from original timeline) * Young Liu Kang (from original timeline, currently a god) * Young Scorpion (from original timeline, current leader of the Shirai Ryu) * Young Sub-Zero (from original timeline) * Young Jax Briggs (from original timeline) Quotes Gallery 250px-Skarlet renderfinal.png|Skarlet in Mortal Kombat '' (2011). Skarlet 2.png|Skarlet in the ''Mortal Kombat X comic. Skarlet MK9.jpg Skarlet Glitch.png Screenshot 2015-06-28-14-43-11-1.jpg|Mileena knocks Skarlet unconscious in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Mortal Kombat 11 Baraka vs Skarlet.jpg Mk11 Skarlet wallpaper.jpg Groupmk11.png Mk11 Cast.png Acceptance.jpg Unmasked Skarlet.jpg Skarlet Mk 11.jpg Skarlet Mk 11 02.jpg MK11_Chapter_7_Skarlet_and_Jade.jpg.png Skarlet sees through Liu Kang's disguise.jpg MK11_Grab_them.jpg.png Skarlet Winpose.jpg Skarlet's Ending 1.jpg Skarlet's Ending 2.jpg.png Skarlet's Ending 3.jpg.png Skarlet design.png skarlet koncept 1.png mk11-skarlet-outfit-art.jpg mk11-skarlet-concept.jpg Navigation pl:Skarlet Category:Ninjas Category:Female Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mute Category:Psychopath Category:Vampires Category:Sadomasochists Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Category:Supervillains Category:Usurper Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Humanoid Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Black Widows Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Perverts